


Ronald Weasley Sends a Sext

by MissyJAnne85



Series: Suddenly Sexting [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cell Phones, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Food Kink, He Said What?!, Icing, LOLspeak, Lols, Multi-chap Dramione, Phone Sex, Poor Ron, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: "I love your cupcakes. You do amazing things with icing...Have you iced them yet baby?"***Ronald Weasley gives sexting a go with Hannah Abbott. It's sort of awkward...***Part 2 of the Suddenly Sexting Series.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Suddenly Sexting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927423
Comments: 32
Kudos: 42





	Ronald Weasley Sends a Sext

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarrieMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/gifts).



> The following story was NOT written OR inspired by ANY true event! (Said everyone who has had to channel the character of Ronald Weasley LOL). As I've said before - sometimes the best conversations are the ones that aren’t said out loud ;)
> 
> Review's are like gold and I am still poor!!! If you liked this and it made you giggle - I'd love it if you could let me know!
> 
> Endless thanks and love go to WhatSoMalfoy!!! She's the best Beta a girl could ask for! She also came up with Ron's screen name *GiggleSnort* Thank you for putting up with my manic muse and odd hours! I'm am so so so blessed to have you on this journey with me!
> 
> Additional thanks go to CarrieMaxwell! This would not have been written if it wasn't for you! Thank you for encouraging me ;)
> 
> Any mistakes you find are mine! These are not my characters...They belong to J.K.Rowling...how unfortunate.

**Ronald Weasley Sends a Sext**

Written by MissyJAnne85

Beta’d by WhatSoMalfoy

Earlier....

My Chosen One: OMG Pansy!

My Lady: Yes lover?

My Chosen One: You’ll never guess what we convinced Ron...

My Lady: Who’s we? 

My Chosen One: Me and the ferret.

My Lady: You and Draco!???  👀👀👀

My Lady: Oh this is gonna be good! 

My Lady: Potter tell me everything! 

.......

Mr Ronderful:  Hannah?

My Sweet Muffin:  Hi Ron 😍😍😍

Mr Ronderful:  Are you alone?

My Sweet Muffin:  Yes. Why? Am I not supposed to be?  
  
My Sweet Muffin:  I thought you had to be alone for this sort of thing...?

Mr Ronderful:  You are?! 

Mr Ronderful:  BRB. 

Mr Ronderful:  I’ll tell mum I’m not feeling well.

My Sweet Muffin:  Oh Merlin  🤦

My Sweet Muffin:  Ron…are you sure you want to do this?

My Sweet Muffin: Usually, you’re better with your hands, you know?

Mr Ronderful:  I’m back.  She even said I looked flushed.

Mr Ronderful:  Wait, what?! You like my hands? 

My Sweet Muffin:  Well yes...They’re very large.

Mr Ronderful:  You know what else is large  😏

My Sweet Muffin:  Ron!!!

Mr Ronderful:  What? 

My Sweet Muffin:  Aren’t you supposed to ease into this sort of thing?

Mr Ronderful:  Oh...right...

Mr Ronderful:  So, uh...what are you doing?

My Sweet Muffin:  Well, I made time to text you. 

My Sweet Muffin: But before that, I was baking.

Mr Ronderful:  You were? What were you making?

My Sweet Muffin:  I was making you cupcakes.

Mr Ronderful: I love your cupcakes 😍

Mr Ronderful:  You do amazing things with icing...

Mr Ronderful:  Have you iced them yet baby?

My Sweet Muffin:  Aww Ronny 😍😍😍

My Sweet Muffin:  My cupcakes? Yes, why?

Mr Ronderful:  I can just imagine you licking the bowl and having really sticky fingers...

My Sweet Muffin:  Oh goodness me *blush*

Mr Ronderful:  Hannah, would you ever let me suck your fingers?

My Sweet Muffin:  Oh my...

My Sweet Muffin:  Are...I can’t believe I’m asking this...

My Sweet Muffin:  Are you actually turned on right now?

Mr Ronderful:  At the thought of you with a bowl of icing and sticky fingers...

Mr Ronderful:  Yes.

Mr Ronderful:  💯

My Sweet Muffin:  *Furiously blushing* 

My Sweet Muffin:  I can’t believe I’m saying this...

My Sweet Muffin:  but yes

Mr Ronderful:  Yes???

My Sweet Muffin:  Yes! I would let you lick my fingers.

Me Ronderful:  What else would you let me lick?

My Sweet Muffin:  Well...

Mr Ronderful:  ???

My Sweet Muffin:  If you were really good, I’d let you lick the bowl too.

Mr Ronderful:  Sweet Merlin Hannah!  You’re so sexy!

My Sweet Muffin:  You think I’m sexy?

Mr Ronderful:  Unbelievably sexy! 

My Sweet Muffin:  No one's ever called me sexy before...

Mr Ronderful:  Right now all I can think of is you - in the kitchen wearing a tiny frilly apron

Mr Ronderful:  With heels, holding a mixing bowl and offering me the spoon.

My Sweet Muffin:  Oh, my goodness Ron...that does sound sexy.

My Sweet Muffin:  If you keep talking like this, I might just let you lick icing off my tits.

Mr Ronderful:  Yesss.... fuck I’m so hard. You make me feel so good.

Mr Ronderful:  Tell me you’re touching yourself too baby?

Mr Ronderful:  Are you wet?

My Sweet Muffin:  Yes...but I’m still in my clothes.

Mr Ronderful:  Will you take them off for me? 

My Sweet Muffin:  You want me naked?

Mr Ronderful:  Naked...or semi-naked...

Mr Ronderful:  Like one of your cakes.

My Sweet Muffin:  ...Okay.

My Sweet Muffin:  Now what?

Mr Ronderful:  Now I want you to touch yourself. 

Mr Ronderful:  And imagine it's me.  And I’ve just cleaned your sticky fingers.

My Sweet Muffin:  Oh Ron...

My Sweet Muffin:  I feel so wet.

Mr Ronderful:  Are you close?

My Sweet Muffin:  Almost...

Mr Ronderful:  Okay, imagine I’ve drizzled icing all over your sweet sweet pussy...

My Sweet Muffin:  Ohhh Ron!

My Sweet Muffin:  ...that’s so fucking hot!

Mr Ronderful:  I’m not gonna last...

Mr Ronderful:  Oh Merlin!

Mr Ronderful:  😖😖😖

My Sweet Muffin: Wait what?!

My Sweet Muffin:  Ron? Are you alright?!

My Sweet Muffin:  Did I do something wrong???

Mr Ronderful:  No of course not! Hannah, you were amazing!

My Sweet Muffin:  But that emoji looks like you’ve hurt yourself.

Mr Ronderful:  What?! No. Believe me, I enjoyed myself. 

Mr Ronderful:  Harry and Draco said that this was the Emoji you use when you’ve really enjoyed yourself

My Sweet Muffin:  You spoke to Harry and Draco about this??? About SEXTING?!

Mr Ronderful:  Wait, Hannah - please let me explain...

My Sweet Muffin:  I am so EMBARRASSED!

My Sweet Muffin:  THIS WAS MEANT TO BE PRIVATE!

My Sweet Muffin:  I’m going to go...

My Sweet Muffin:  I think it’s best that you Owl me. 

Mr Ronderful:  hannah?

Mr Ronderful:  Hannah?!

Mr Ronderful:  Hannah! I'm Sorry!

. .......

Later at the pub....

“You two are complete fucking WANKERS!”

Draco and Harry both spat out their butterbeer. 


End file.
